bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Clair de Lune Lingerie
Clair de Lune Lingerie is a full-range bra retailer. Contact *'Address:' 9727 Clayton Road, Ladue, MO 63124 *'Phone:' 314-993-3232 Reviews St. Louis, MO See more reviews at: ---- ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was not sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 28-30 F-G and 34-36 GG-J ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 28-52 A-K ::Comments about store experience: : This store was more focused on luxury/sexy items, though they did have a selection of basic bras in drawers next to the fitting rooms. The selection was much smaller than at the other two stores, but they sill had a wide range of sizes, I know my mom tried on a 34J there. They had some 28 bands but there wasn't really much near my cup size, they had more for me to try on in 30 bands. Now, while I did like Claire de Lune a lot, it was still 5x better than any lingerie stores close to me, there were two major things that I didn't like about this store. The first was that they keep their moulded cup bras folded in half with one cup folded into the other. I know some people choose to store their bras this way and that's their decision, but it ruins the integrity of the cups, giving it wrinkles and shortening it's lifespan. A store should not do that to its products, I will NOT buy a bra that has already been damaged before I've even worn it (especially for the prices they are asking). The other major problem was that the owner thinks the double lettered cup sizes in UK brands are half-sizes, so she doesn't carry them. This was really, really frustrating for me because while I can sometimes wear an F cup in 30 bands I usually need a FF, and because we found a bra for my mom that was actually really close to fitting, but the 34J was slightly too big and the 34H slightly too small. I would have loved to have had her try it on in an HH but she was tired of trying on bras and settled for the H even though it gave her quadboob because it was the closest she had gotten to having a bra that fit in over a year (my mom and I live on opposite ends of the US, if I was closer to her she'd have better bras but as it is I get one day a year to help her shop). I'd still recommend stopping by the store, they've got some beautiful stuff, the owner was friendly, and one of her employees (who unfortunately wasn't there when I visited) is an ABTF member. I'm hoping she will change her boss's mind about the double letter cups and folding the moulded bras inside out and that I'll have an even better experience next year when I get to visit again. ---- See also *Offline retailer *Online retailer References Category:Offline retailers Category:Bra retailers Category:Retailers Category:American